


control (tell me I've still got it)

by twa



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, If you look really hard you will see mentions of Spaleb and Haleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twa/pseuds/twa
Summary: "I love him so much," Spencer managed to rasp out."I know. So do I," Hanna whispered. Their faces seemed to draw toward each other, lips brushing ever so faintly."I love you so much more.""I know. So do I."





	control (tell me I've still got it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of [this](http://stilinskiandthebanshee.tumblr.com/post/163026620467/i-couldnt-think-of-any-spanna-headcanons-so-i) head canon/ship meme sent in to me by an anon on Tumblr! 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. I've just created an AU'd world where they can happily play out my wildest fantasies.

"Spence, maybe you shou–"

"Please don't." It hurt. The ache in her chest reverberated throughout the entirety of her body.

She couldn't handle it. As much self-control as she liked to think she had, if Hanna had encouraged her to go after him, she was afraid that she would. She feared that once the words left Hanna's mouth, she would be out the door to chase after him. To pull him back to her.

But she couldn't.

Hanna was more important now. This mess they had found themselves in was more important than this love triangle they had going on.

So, she did the only thing she could understand at the moment. She dropped to her knees to continue to scrub away at the floor boards. Spencer could hear Hanna's faint sniffles drifting over from the spot where her feet seemed to be glued to the floor, her entire frame was rigid as if she was too afraid to move. Afraid of breaking herself, or Spencer, the answer was unclear.

She could see her move, feel Hanna's body heat next to her. Then, there were soft hands atop her own, pulling them away from the sponge. The tears continued to fall down her face, mixing in with the existing puddle on the floor.

"Spence, please look at me," Hanna pleaded. Her voice was desperate. She sounded how Spencer felt: broken.

"I can't." It was the truth. She didn't think she can handle looking into those ocean-blue eyes.

"Tell what I can do to make this better." Hanna had shifted into her space, forcing her to move back until she was sitting on the ground, and Hanna was kneeling before her. Hanna brushed the hair out of her face, and ran her fingers over her neck. She brushed her lips over Spencer's eyebrow, then her cheek, then her neck.

Spencer looped her fingers through Hanna's belt loops and pulled Hanna until she was positioned awkwardly, halfway on her lap. Close enough that Spencer could run her nose over that little dent in her collarbone and feel the shiver run down her spine. Spencer pressed her lips to Hanna's neck. "I don't think there's anything you can do. You can't fix everything with a kiss. We aren't in kindergarten anymore and this is worse than a boo-boo."

"I wish I could. This is killing me. I would sacrifice everything for you, Spence."

She finally worked up the courage to look up at Hanna, whose hands were gently cupping her face; fingers lightly tracing her quivering bottom lip. "I love him so much," Spencer managed to rasp out.

"I know. So do I," Hanna whispered. Their faces seemed to draw toward each other, lips brushing ever so faintly.

"I love you so much more."

"I know. So do I." Hanna's thumb pressed into her jaw, tilting her head a little. She didn't kiss her though; instead opting to rub their noses together and move so close to her mouth she could almost taste the mouth wash that was so fresh on her tongue. She pulled back instantly, and Spencer chased after her lips, only successful in catching the corner of her mouth.

Hanna's reserve seemed to break, her lips crashing onto Spencer's with an urgency. Their teeth clacked together from the depth of it. Spencer's fingers were digging into Hanna's waist so hard she was sure it would leave bruises. It was hungry, desperate, and unreserved. Months of pent-up aggression seemed to be clawing its way out in a matter of minutes.

There were hands in her hair, which went from gentle to rough in a matter of seconds. Hanna tightened her grip on the hair, forcing Spencer's head still, angled so they were looking each other in the eyes. She changed the pace of the kiss. Slow, gentle, it felt like an apology. Hanna released her bottom lip slowly, almost reluctantly, her eyes locked on Spencer's as she let it slide from her lips.

"Will we ever get through this?"

"I don't know, Han." She yearned to hide her face, but Hanna had a firm grip still on her hair, a finger tracing the blush that crept up her neck.

"Can you at least promise me we'll try?"

She allowed her lips to press gently on the closest skin she could reach, taking a moment to get her emotions in control. Her and Hanna's chests were heaving, hearts intermingling as one. She laced her fingers with Hanna's before finally speaking, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this small, angsty one shot was enjoyable to you guys! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, this may, or may not, become a small part of a larger story. Whether or not that three part, multi-chaptered fic is going to happen is yet to be decided. If anyone would read, leave that in the comments as well. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
